ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Death Battle Ideas
Go ahed....... Battles #Ami Vs Bubbles (Ami wins) #Pocket God Vs Angry Bird (Angry Bird wins) #Gary the Gadget Guy Vs Elderly Furi (Gary wins) #Kirby Vs Sackboy (Sackboy wins) #Gumball Vs Tae Kwon Jones (Gumball wins) #Panty & Stocking Vs Goku & Vegeta (Panty & Stocking win) #King Boo Vs King Boom Boo (King Boo wins) #Shadow Vs Sonic (Sonic wins) #Luigi Vs Mario (Luigi wins) #Magaki Vs Mukai (Magaki wins) #Kyo Vs Iori (Iori wins) #Saiki Vs Ash (Saiki wins) #Megaman Vs Samus Vs Boba Fett (Megaman wins) #Mai Vs Terry (Mai wins) #Spongebob Vs Patrick (Patrick wins) #Asura Vs Oni (Asura wins) #Shin Akuma Vs Ultimate Rugal (Ultimate Rugal wins) #Akuma Vs Rugal (Rugal wins) #Justin Bieber Vs Chuck Norris (Chuck Norris wins) #Igniz Vs Original Zero (Igniz wins) #Clone Zero Vs Adel (Clone Zero wins) #Super 17 Vs Aigis (Aigis wins) #Amy Rose Vs Kitana (Kitana wins) #Carly Shay Vs Tori Vega (Tori wins) #Hitler,Gunsche,Goebbels Vs Music Trolls (Keyboard Cat & Eduard Khil wins but Rick Astley & Hitler died because of His Pencil of Doom) #Robin Hood vs King Arthur vs William H Bonney vs Captain William vs Joan of Arc vs Hua Mulan vs Anne Bonny vs Annie Oakley vs The Grim Reaper vs Anubis vs Zeus vs Ra vs Patrick Bateman vs Dexter Morgan vs The Most Interesting Man in the World vs The Old Spice Man vs Abraham Van Helsing vs Buffy Summers vs Satan vs Cthulhu (Cthulhu WINNNNNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS) #All President of the United States of America Battle Royale (all died) #Sonic and Mario Vs Goku and Naruto (Sonic and Mario win) #All Doctors from Doctor Who Battle Royale (11th Doctor Win) #Christian Weston Vs Davey-Kins #Pinkamena vs Fluttershed vs Rainbow Factory" Dash #Scanty and Kneesocks Vs Shadow Labrys and Mephiles the Dark (Shadow Labrys and Mephiles the Dark win) #Gaben Newell (Valve Leader) Vs Shigeru Miyamoto (Nintendo Leader) (Shigeru Miyamot wins) #Fliqpy Vs Jason (Fliqpy wins) #Tails Doll Vs Freddy (Freddy wins) #Fliqpy VS Christain Brutal Sniper (Aka the C.B.S.) #Darkrai (Pokémon) VS Freddy #Giygas Vs King Boom Boo (Giygas wins) #Metal Sonic Vs Metal Knuckles (Metal Sonic wins) #Scanty and Kneesocks Vs Shadow Labrys and Mephiles the Dark Part 2 (Scanty and Kneesocks win) #Dr Gero Vs Dr Eggman (Dr Eggman wins) #Heavy (Team Fortress 2) Vs Wario (Heavy wins) #Corset Vs Dr Wily (Dr Wily wins) #Sonic Vs Panty & Fegelein (Sonic wins) #Shadow Vs Stocking & Himmler (Shadow wins) #Raditz Vs Scanty (Scanty wins) #Nappa Vs Kneesocks (Kneesocks wins) #Frieza Vs Baby Vegeta (Baby Vegeta wins) #Perfect Cell Vs Super 17 (Super 17 wins) #Broly Vs Omega Shenron (Omega Shenron wins) #Grim Reaper Vs Satan (Grim Reaper wins) #Vegeta Vs Labrys (Vegeta wins) #Goku Vs Aigis (Goku wins) #Bowser Vs King Koopa (Bowser wins) #King Boo Vs Giygas Vs King Boom Boo Vs Weegee (Giygas wins) #Ronald Mcdonald Vs Hitler (Hitler win) #Spy (TF2) Vs Black Spy (Spy wins) #Scout (Team Fortress 2) Vs Pyro (Team Fortess 2) (Pyro wins) #Ghost Rider Vs Scorpion (Mortal Kombat)(Ghost Rider wins) #Malleo Vs Marreoh (Malleo wins) #Weegee Vs Guiyii (Weegee wins) #Fortran Vs 4tran (Fortran wins) #Gruntida (Banjo-Kazooie) VS Wicked Witch of the West (Gruntida wins) #Blackheart Vs Black Doom (Blackheart wins) #Dark Kahn Vs Onaga (Dark Kahn wins) #Giygas vs GLaDOS (Giygas wins) #Blaze (Mortal Kombat) Vs Blaze the Cat (Blaze the Cat wins) #Goro Vs Kintaro Vs Motaro (Kintaro wins) #Shao Kahn Vs Dark Gaia (Shao Kahn wins) #Baraka Vs Mileena (Baraka wins) #Orochi vs Mizuchi (Orochi wins) #King Lion Vs King Leo (King Leo wins) #Dio (World Heroes) Vs Neo Dio (Neo Dio wins) #Shadow the Hedgehog Vs Goodman (Shadow the Hedgehog wins) #Chris (King of Fighters 97) Vs Adel (Adel wins) #Sonic the Hedgehog Vs Goku (Sonic the Hedgehog wins) #Piccolo Vs Reiko (Piccolo wins) #Sub Zero Vs Sonic Vs Megaman Vs Iceman (Megaman) Vs Iceman (X-men) (Sonic wins) #Bowser Vs Mecha Sonic (Mecha Sonic wins) #Hitler Vs Gunsche(Both died) #Hitler Vs Fegelein(Both died) #OBD Cosmics vs Eveyone From Super Mario and Friends new Adventure. (Super Mario and Friends new Adventure win mario have a team with Chuck Norris) #Ultimate Battle! a 230 Character Battle Royale Part 2:Slenderman vs Ash From Evil Dead (Ash is Champion) #Altar of Skorne Vs Perfect Dark Gaia (Altar of Skorne wins) #Blockhead (newgrounds) vs Pamela Voorhees (Pamela Voorhees wins) #FLLFFL (RHG/fluidanims) vs Samurai Jack (FLLFFL WIN) #Avanz's The French (RHG/Fluidanims) vs Hank J. Wimbleton (Hank win) #SOLDIER (RHG Clan) vs Velox (RHG Clan) vs HEX (RHG Clan) vs Zetabrand (RHG Clan) (tie) #Eveyone From Top Stick/StickPage vs Beard Ninja (Beard Ninja win) #Shadow and Vegeta Vs Stocking and Labrys (Shadow and Vegeta win) #Sonic and Goku Vs Panty and Aigis (Sonic and Goku win) #Scanty and Kneesocks Vs Raditz and Nappa Vs Shadow Labrys and Mephiles the Dark (Raditz and Nappa win) #Sonic Vs Mario Vs Shadow Vs Bowser Vs Goku Vs Panty Vs Vegeta Vs Scanty Vs Megaman Vs Hitler Vs Stocking Vs Kneesocks Vs Raditz Vs Nappa Vs Frieza (Sonic wins) #Silver Vs The Flash (Silver wins) #Sonic and Shadow Vs Goku and Vegeta Vs Panty and Stocking (Sonic And Shadow win) #Magaki and Mukai Vs Igniz and Original Zero (tie) #Thorn of Skorne Vs Nega-Wisp Armor (Nega-WISP Armor wins) #Orochi Team Vs Team Sonic (Team Sonic win) #Team Rugal Vs Orochi Team (tie) #Bowser Vs Steve (Blue's Clues) (Bowser wins) #Superman Prime 1 million w/Sword of Superman And Thanoseid with Ultimate Anti-life Nullifier And Soul Fire Formula VS ssj4 Gt Adult Goku (With I/G) (Goku wins) #Shion (The King of Fighters XI) Vs Scanty (tie) #Magaki & Bieber & Tommy Wiseau Vs Kneesocks (Kneesocks wins) #Mukai and Saiki Vs Corset (tie) #Fegelein Vs Titanic (Fegelein wins) #Pre-Retcon Beyonder,Thanos (w/ HOTU),The Great Evil Beast,All 7 Endless (dc),God Thing,Lucifer Morningstar,Michael Demiurgos,Elaine Belloc,Pre-retcon The Brothers (dc vs marvel),Tiamut The Dreaming Celestial,Scathan The Approver,The Fulcrum,Protege And All of Vertigo vs Ultra Sonic Prime with the Sword Of Light (The Billionth Ring/Chaos Force/Chaos Control) And Archie SonicVerse (All died) #Team Sonic Vs Team Kyo (Team Sonic win) #Team Dark Vs Team Yagami (Team Dark win) #Cosmic Armor Superman Prime 1 million w/Sword of Superman Pioleting Elder God Demonbane vs ssj11 Gt Adult Goku (With IG/Ultimate Anti-life Nullifier/Soul Fire Formula/Ultimate Nullifier/Anti-Life Equation/super kaioken x1000.) (tie) #Flauros Vs Sariel (tie) #Bowser Vs Garterbelt (PSG) (Bowser wins) #Stocking & Mama Luigi Vs Haruhi Suzumiya & Jaime Maussan (Haruhi & Jaime win) #Haruhi Vs Jaime (Haruhi wins) #Smash Bros Lawl 38 Battle Part 1 (Nicolas Cage,Ib,Jaime Maussan & Toon Wily not died because they are Rank S to be continued) #Smash Bros Lawl 38 Battle Part 2 (Rank S Battle) Nicolas Cage Vs Ib Vs Jaime Maussan Vs Toon Wily (Nicolas Cage wins) #1460 Rock Hard Gladiators Battle Royale (tie) #Super Wizard Sonic,Jason,Metal Sonic vs Super Freddy,DarkSpine Sonic,Weegee,Super Shadow,Super Mario,Super Yoshi (tie) #Shadow the Hedgehog Vs Iori Yagami Vs Vegeta Vs Blade (Marvel) Vs Neo Anderson Vs The Terminator Vs Saiki Vs Mukai Vs Magaki Vs Flauros Vs Orochi Vs Mizuchi Vs King Leo Vs Scanty and Kneesocks Vs Noob Saibot and Smoke Vs Altar of Skorne (Shadow the Hedgehog wins) #Vice and Mature Vs Scanty and Kneesocks (Scanty and Kneesocks win) #King Lion Vs Bowser (tie) #Metal Sonic Vs Silver Sonic Vs Mecha Sonic Vs Eggrobo (tie) #Everyone From Universe Vs Everyone From Idea Wiki (Everyone From Universe win) #Inner Moka Vs Vegeta Vs Alucard (Hellsing) (Alucard wins) #Bowser Vs Hulk (Hulk wins) #Chuck Norris Vs Kcuhc Sirron (Kchuc Sirron wins) #Everyone From Idea Wiki vs. Everyone From Every Wiki vs Itchy & Scratchy vs. The Silver Universe and Parody Universe vs Music Trolls vs Gunsche vs Fliqpy vs Splendid vs The Fisherman (I'll Always Know What You Did Last Summer) vs Funny Man vs Hank J. Wimbleton vs New Nightmare Freddy Vs Jason X vs Gannonx1/nickfanon/videogamefanon/Legend of Dremend Manor/SullyfrogMsrady/Pooh & more Adventures Univeres vs the Marble Hornets/EverymanHYBRID/DarkHarvest00/MLAndersen0/TribeTwelve/ SCProxy crew vs HABIT vs Dr. Corenthal vs Collective (tribetwelve) vs Nightmare Warriors (Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash) vs Marvel Infinite Universe. All of Percepticons And Pokesquad from Pokesquad: Pokemon's Greatest Team vs Ultra Universe (Awesomekid120) vs Marvel The New 52 Universe Vs Mr Krabs Vs Plankton vs Squidward (Ash and Nightmare Warriors win) #Uboa Vs Slenderman (Slenderman wins) #Everyone From Universe Vs Kchuc Sirron (Kchuc Sirron Wins) #Kchuc Sirron vs Iceberg,Eveyone From Super Mario and Friends new Adventure & Chuck Norris & All OBD Cosmics (Kchuc Sirron win) #Rugal and Adel Vs Frieza and Perfect Cell (tie) #Freddy Krueger (mortal kombat 9) vs Mchael Myers,Jason Voorhees,Leatherface And Pinhead (one on one) #Rugal vs Hitler VS Cpend7 VS 1,000,000 Heartless VS Panty and Stocking VS Tails Doll VS Fliqpy VS Bowser VS Doctor Wily VS Everyone (All Users) VS Freddy Krueger VS Jason Voorhees VS Ghostface VS Kimba the White Lion VS Simba (Cpend7 Wins) #Cpend7 VS Chuck Norris and Kcuhc Sirron (Cpend7 Final Battle (Theme Fragments if Sorrow KH2) (tie) #Test Character Zero vs All The Opponents That He Loss To #Kyo and Iori Vs Goku and Vegeta (Goku and Vegeta Win) #John/collaterale1, Doug.scheer/Gannonx1, Cpend7 and I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE VS Fliqpy, Tails Doll and WEEGEE (John/collaterale1, Doug.scheer/Gannonx1, Cpend7 and I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE win) #Cpend7 (99999999% Power 9999999999% Speed 9999999999% Weapons) VS Chuck Norris (The Real Final Battle) FFVIII Boss Battle Theme and No Kcuhc Sirron in this Battle) (Cpend win) #Cpend7 (99999999% Power 9999999999% Speed 9999999999% Weapons) vs The One Above All,The Presence,The Man of Miricales (Cpend7 wins for lot of 9999999999%) #Noob Saibot Vs Weegee Vs Kchuc Sirron Vs Justin Bieber Vs Bruce Lee Vs Fegelein Vs Abobo (tie) #Master Control Program VS Wheatley #Kitty0706, Cpend7, I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE, Bubbyaustin, Heavy, Scout, Spy, Sniper, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rartiy, Fluttershy and Applejack VS ANIT-BRONYS (EVERYONE) vs FLLFFL (Theme: Portal 2 OST - The Part He Kill You) ( FLLFFL win for lols ) #Cpend7 VS Majora Mask (Time Limlt 6:30 when The Moon will Destroy the World) (Cpend7 win) #Cpend7 VS Porky (Mother SNES) (Cpend7 win) #Cpend7 VS Agent Smith (Cpend7 win) #Heavy (TF2) VS Mike Tyson (tie) #Music Trolls VS Cpend7 (Cpend7 wins) #Freddy vs. Jason vs. Capcom #Superman vs Dark Weegee #Cpend7 VS Mike Tyson (Cpend7 wins) #Cpend7 VS Agent Smith, 1,000,000 Heartless, Majora Mask, Wheatley, Ghostface, Freddy, Jason, Fliqpy and Ansem (Cpend7 wins) #DC vs. Marvel vs. Capcom vs sf vs mk vs dbz VS SEGA VS NINTENDO﻿ vs dark horse vs image vs Tekken vs vs smash﻿ bros vs Shonen Jump vs KILLER INSTINCT vs ETERNAL CHAMPIONS VS MIDWAY VS SONY VS﻿ MICROSOFT VS SNK VS ODDWORLD INHABITS VS ATARI VS ROCKSTAR VS KONAMI VS DISNEY VS NICKELODEON VS CARTOON NETWORK VS FOX VS ABC VS NBC VS PIXAR VS EA VS ACTIVISION VS UBISOFT VS NAMCO VS TATSUNOKO VS UFC VS WWE/WWF vs newgrounds vs mugen vs me vs your mom vs XBOX 360 vs PS3 vs Wii vs gmod vs minecraft vs gg vs Roblox vs all﻿ of wiki vs Blockland vs DarkStalkers vs Red Earth vs Aliens Vs Predator vs JoJo's Bizzare Adventure vs Guilty Gear vs Last Blade vs Samurai Showdown vs Clayfighter vs Primal Rage vs Gundam Battle Assault vs Splatterhouse vs Big Bang Beat vs Melty Blood vs World Heroes vs Star Wars vs Battlestar Galactica Vs Star Trek Vs Babylon 5 vs all pro wrestling franchises vs internet vs Everything vs Cpend7 vs All horrors characters and All the CreepyPasta From CreepyPasta wiki & creepypasta.com. & creeping_death.net vs All 1459 RHG vs All Characters From Electric Ferret/CBUB & Eveyone from The Picture of Everything/Where's Waldo? vs All characters From Everything vs. Everything (game ideas wiki) vs Slenderman And his car vs All Ghostface From All 36 Scream moves (fanon wiki) vs Ballistic: Ecks vs. Bruce Campbell vs. Alien vs. Capcom (alternate-outfit versions) vs the Board of Education vs nickfanon vs VS Youtube Poop vs The King's Epic Adventure X The Frollo Show vs Smash Bros Lawl X Legend of Dremend Manor vs SUPER DUPER SUPER FIGHT vs Creepypasta Unknown Fighters vs Angry Birds vs. Joe vs Final Fantasy XIII vs Plants Vs 1459 Rock Hard Gladiators At 2012 (A.K.A Freddy vs. Jason vs. All at 2012) (Time Limlt 60:00 When 2012 Flood The World) (All Died) #Scissorman Ralph vs The Punisher vs Shadow the Hedgehog vs Slender Man vs Freddy Krueger vs Jason Voorhees vs Deadpool vs Hank J. Wimbleton vs Wolf Predator (Hank J. Wimbleton wins) #Cpend7 VS RubberFruit (Cpend7 win) #Doctor Mario, Doctor Who, Medic and Doctor Cpend7 VS Evil Doctor Mario, Evil Doctor Who, Evil Medic and Evil Doctor Cpend7 (Evil Doctor Mario, Evil Doctor Who, Evil Medic and Evil Doctor Cpend7 win) #Mario VS Sonic VS Jason Voorhees (Jason wins) #Bowser Vs Mukai Magaki Saiki and Mecha Sonic (tie) #Jason vs Freddy vs Ed, Edd, N Eddy/Kids Next Door/MegaMan.EXE/Sonic SatAM/Sam and Dean Winchester/Ash Ketchum and Dawn (Pokemon)/Ashley J. Williams/Dawn Summers/Ashley Williams/Nightmare Warriors (Freddy vs. Jason)/nickfanon Andvideogamefanon/the Marble Hornets/EverymanHYBRID/DarkHarvest00/MLAndersen0/TribeTwelve/ SCProxy crew/Marvel Infinite UniverseAll of Percepticons And Pokesquad from Pokesquad: Pokemon's Greatest Team /Ultra Universe (Awesomekid120)/Marvel The New 52 Univers/The Mask/Leon Kennedy/Cole Train/Indiana Jones/Hellboy/Carl 'CJ' Johnson/Umbrella Corporation/The Board of Education/Hank J. Wimbleton And John Rambo vs Marvel Zombies vs Marvel Cancerverse vs Marvel Apes. vs Naugus vs HABIT/Collective (tribetwelve)/Slenderman vs Michael (Battlelord7) vs Tails doll vs Fliqpy vs Michael Myers vs. Ash vs. Jacob Goodnight vs. Samara vs. Toshio and Kayoko vs. Alien vs. Predator vs. Critters vs. Gremlins vs. Chucky vs. Candyman vs. Tiffany vs. The Creeper vs. Lycans vs. Vampires vs. the entire "The Dead" series vs. Leprechaun vs. House vs. The House that Dripped Blood vs. Barney vs. Little Shop of Horrors vs. The Blob vs. The Thing vs. Indian Burial Grounds vs. Dr. Terror's House of Horrors vs. Hawkman vs. Dr. Z vs. Dr. Phibes vs. Dr. Cox vs. Death from Final Destination vs. Leatherface vs. Frank the rabbit vs. Norman Bates vs. Dot Cotton vs. Terminator vs. The Birds vs. Jaws vs. Frogs vs. Cujo vs. Pet Sematary vs. Pet Cemetary vs. IT vs. IT, "The Terror from Beyond Space" vs. The IT Crowd vs. John Cena vs. Donald Trump vs. Stone Cold Steve Austin vs. THEM vs. Stephen King's Kingdom Hospital vs. Lars Von Trier's Kingdom Hospital vs. Optimus Prime vs.Lewis Hamilton vs.Duke Nukem vs. Garth Marenghi's Darkplace vs. "Manos" The Hands of Fate. vs. Ghostface vs. Ghostface vs. Ghostface vs. Ghostface vs. Ghostface vs the stick figure from Comeback Collab 3 vs FLLFFL vs The Two Mages From Final Fantasy Last Mages vs stickfigures From Grafight V/Trucido/Simply Business/Tentacle Monster vs Jeff The KIller vs Slenderman vs Benjamin vs the Creeper vs Candyman vs the Tall Man vs Leatherface vs Pinhead vs Pumpkinhead vs Captain America, Spider-Man and Deadpool verus Batman, Superman and Deathstroke. vs Everyone From Villain Brawl vs Everyone From Mario vs Giygas 2 vs Wishaster vs The French Vs. Yo-Yo Vs Beard Ninja vs Bullet Points (Marvel) Univese vs Xipe Totec vs Everyone From Idea Wiki vs. Everyone From Every Wiki vs Itchy & Scratchy vs. The Silver Universe and Parody Universe vs Music Trolls vs Gunsche vs Splendid vs The Fisherman (I'll Always Know What You Did Last Summer) vs Funny Man vs New Nightmare Freddy Vs Jason X vs Black Ace vs Kral vs Mecha Freddy vs maniac cop vs robocop vs the horribly slow murderer with the extremely inefficient weapon #Gaben Newell VS Justin Bieber(Gaben Newell wins) #Fliqpy VS Mike Tyson (Fliqpy wins) #Cpend7 VS Gaben Newell (Super-Powerful) (Cpend7 wins) #Klonoa VS Kirby #Spy (TF2) VS James Bond #Kool Aid Killer Man (Danboe) VS Cpend7 #Fliqpy VS Kool Aid Killer Man #Disney Heroes vs Villains #Pokemon Heroes vs Disney and Non Disney Villains #My little pony friendship is magic heroes vs Disney and Non-disney Villains #Phineas and his friends vs Disney and Non Disney Villains #Disney vs Marvel Villains #Non-Disney vs. DC Villains #Disney vs Anime Villains #Disney vs DC villains #Godzilla Gamera & Ultraman Heroes vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains #Garfield Villains Battle Royale #Animated Villains vs Comic Book Villains #Animated Villains vs Video Game Villains #Yu-Gi-Oh!/GX/5d/zexal Heroes vs Disney and Non Disney Villains. # all 151 Kanto Pokemon vs all 156 Unova Pokemon # Captain Gangplank (League of Legends) VS Captain Jack Sparrow (Disney) # Everyone from Fanonified Fighing Arena Vs. Everyone From Death Battle ideas # The Joker VS James Bond # Cpend7 VS Dan (Dan VS) # joker,niko,pilaf saga goku,yamcha,vs,team avatar furious five,po,finn,jake,fionna,cake,ninjago,gumball # Obama and Freddie Mercury Vs Romney and Frank Sinatra # Krabs vs. Plankton vs. Spongebob vs. Bubble Bass vs. Sandy vs. the Alaskan Bull Worm vs. Wormy vs. the Big One vs. Jack Kahuna Laguna vs. King Cobra vs. Squidward vs. Mr. Krabs vs. Robbers vs. Money # Tekken's Jin Kazama vs. Marvel Comics' Blackheart # Digimon's Veemon vs. Fairly OddParents' Poof # Sailor Jupiter and Saturn, Danny Phantom, and Spongebob Squarepants vs General Grievous # Jenny Wakeman, Rocketter, Kim Possible, Golden Ranger, Jake Long, Ben Tennyson (Alien Force), Mahr, Bleet, Atomic Betty, El Tigre, Frida Suarez, Spongebob, Rouge, Sailor Saturn, Juniper Lee, Danny Phantom, Ashoka, Servo, Sora vs Rantipide, Mantor, Carnosoar, Porcupongo, Scorch (Power Rangers, Jungle Fury). # SpongeBob,Danny Phantom,Auron (Final Fantasy), Mario, Sonic,Sailors Uranus, Neptune,Pluto (Sailor Moon series),Mickey Mouse, Roxas, Riku, Sora (Kingdom Hearts),Mega Man, Proto Man,Jenny "XJ-9" Wakeman,Stan Smith (American Dad),Servo (Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad),RangerDonald vs Judge Doom (merges with M. Bison and Galvatron) # Jeff the killer vs Johnny the homicidal maniac (Johnny the Homicidal Maniac win) # Bob The Builder VS Handy Mandy # Mario Head VS Wario Head VS Cpend7 Head # Buttsecks Spy VS Gentlemen # Jenny Wakeman, Rocketter, Kim Possible, Golden Ranger, Jake Long, Ben Tennyson (Alien Force), Mahr, Bleet, Atomic Betty, El Tigre, Frida Suarez, Spongebob, Rouge, Sailor Saturn, Juniper Lee, Danny Phantom, Ashoka, Servo, Sora,Auron (Final Fantasy), Mario, Sonic,Sailors Uranus, Neptune,Pluto (Sailor Moon series),Mickey Mouse, Roxas, Riku,Mega Man, Proto Man,Jenny "XJ-9" Wakeman,Stan Smith (American Dad),Servo (Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad),RangerDonald vs Johnny the Homicidal Maniac # Johnny the Homicidal Maniac vs John McClane,The Joker,Bart Simpson,Deadpool (Johnny the Homicidal Maniac win) #The Dishwasher Vs. Johnny the Homicidal Maniac #Johnny the Homicidal Maniac/Drawn Together Household/Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends vs. Hank J. Wimbleton/Fanboys/Fan Girls/Salad Fingers/The Star Wars Fanatics vs. Homestar Runner/Senor Cardgage/Teen Girl Squad/Bubs & Coach Z/the Cheat/Homsar/Strong Bad/Trogdor/Pom Pom/Sam and Dean Winchester vs Slender Man vs Jason Voorhees #Johnny the Homicidal Maniac vs Sam and Max #Boomstick Vs Wiz. #Sephiroth Vs Shadow and Iori and Vegeta #Superman and Son Goku and Voltron vs. The Transformers Universe and The Star Wars Universe and The Power Rangers Universe (Superman and Son Goku and Voltron wins) #Superman and Son Goku and Voltron vs. SNK Universe,The Yu-Gi-Oh Universe,Capcom Universe,The Amalgam Universe,The Ace Combat Universe,Disney Universe,SEGA Universe,The Nintendo Universe,Image Universe,The Red Alert Universe,The Tiberium Universe,The Marvel Cinematic Universe,The Ultimate Marvel Universe,Mortal Kombat Universe,The Star Trek Universe,Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Movie Universe),199 Heroes (Super Sentai) #Pewdiepie VS Tobygames VS Tobuscus vs Chuggaaconroy #Lord Of Nightmares (Slayers-verse) vs Demonbane Athleta Aeternum (A.KA Infinity x Infinity Demonbanes from infinite of multiverses.) (Lord Of Nightmares win) #YHVH (a guy that can destroying a Metaversal A.K.A infinite of multiverses.) from Shin Megami Tensei VS. Pre-retcon The Brothers (dc vs marvel) vs Kami Tenchi Category:Ideas Category:Duh? Category:death battle Category:Ideas Category:Duh? Category:death battle Category:Ideas Category:Duh? Category:death battle Category:Ideas Category:Duh? Category:death battle